


Day 2- Cuddling

by Ionlaisbored



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cuddles, M/M, johnlock cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionlaisbored/pseuds/Ionlaisbored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is about to collapse from not sleeping, so John helps him get to bed.... and gets cuddles along with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2- Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> For the 30 day otp challenge, day 2/31. Cuddling somewhere!!

"Sherlock, when was the last time you've slept?" John asked, noticing the dark circles under the consulting detective's eyes.  
"Hm... 4; 5 days" He said, not thinking clearly, which was a first for =Sherlock.  
" need to sleep" John said.   
Sherlock looked up from his laptop, yawned, then said,"My body is used to this abuse, I' perfectly fine"  
"Nope" John said, then walked up from his chair and grabbed Sherlock's laptop from him.  
Sherlock groaned, but didn't protest.  
"I am perfectly fine, John" Sherlock said when John pulled him up by his arm. Now Sherlock was leaning some of his weight on John dependently.   
"Come on" John ignored him, then lead the sleepy detective to his bed.   
Surprisingly, there had been no experiments occupying Sherlock bedroom. "Here, now go to bed" John said.  
Sherlock dragged him forward, tripping into his bed while bringing John down with him.  
"Nono, noo" John sighed while Sherlock wrapped his arms around him with a sigh.  
"Sh- sher-" John said when he found his legs entwined with the consulting detective's comfortably. Judging by Sherlock's faint and steady pace of breath, he could tell Sherlock had already fallen asleep. Before long, John had too, with the feeling of Sherlock's breath down his neck.


End file.
